You Complete Me
by Nastasia
Summary: On the brink of death Hermione realizes she never told the one person she ever loved just how much she means to her. GirlGirl pairing! Don't read if you no like!


**Title:** You Complete Me (1 out of ?)  
**Author:** Nastasia on FF and oblivionangel on LJ  
**Rating:** PG for now. Maybe an R later.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except for the plot perhaps. Then again thats pretty disreputable at times..p  
**Summary: **On the brink of death Hermione realizes she never told the one person she ever loved just how much she means to her. Girl/Girl pairing! Don't read if that squicks you out!  
**A/N:** Happy New Year! I wrote this after staying up all night so forgive me if it isn't the best. It's my first try at this pairing. So, I hope I did the pairing some justice.

* * *

_She was wearing a beautiful white as snow dress that covered her completely. This young woman looked around in wonderment at such a dress then looked around in shock. _

_Everywhere there was white.. an erie heavenly white. A gasp and a strangled scream tore from her before she took off heading in all sorts of directions. Just anywhere that could lead her back.. back to _**her**_. Suddenly, she simply dropped to the ground on her knees as sobs of pure anguish ripped out of her._

_'**This wasn't supposed to happen. I should've had more time to tell her! NOOOOO!**' She cried out in pain._

_A few moments later she felt a ghostly hand touch her shoulder. Startled, she jumped up afraid but also ready for whatever it was in a battle stance._

_What she saw was most likely the one thing that made her even more aware of where she was. Standing right in front of her were her parents with the same erie glow that surrounded the whole place. Her parents had died 3 years ago simply because of fire that had quietly ravaged her house then her parents in their sweet deep slumber._

_"How...where..what..is..why.." Words she spoke just spilled out of her mouth one after the other none have any real semblence as a sentece. She shook her head and felt her self being wrapped up in a loving embrace by both of her parents._

_"Where am I?" She asked when the first question finally came to her. Her mother was the first to answer with putting a hand on each of her cheeks she looked deeply into her eyes._

_"My dear daughter, you have died. Your in heaven now."_

_She backed up when emotions of hurt and deep sorrow wrenched through her body._

_"No, I can't be! I was just there.. She was carrying me back! I was supposed to live! _**I NEVER GOT TO TELL HER I LOVED HER!**_" Sobs again wrectched from her body once more as she screamed the last part out. "..._**I never got to tell her I loved her**_..." The words kept repeating over and over as if a chant that was intent on mocking herself even in the afterworld._

_She suddenly looked over at her mother and father once more as she felt them try to bring her into their protective encircle. "Oh baby... We didn't know how badly this would be for you..." Her father quietly said._

_Before anything else was spoken she heard a single voice that sounded far away yet close at the same time. _**"Wake up! Please oh please wake up! I didn't tell you how you meant to me. I'm so sorry for everything! Just please COME BACK"**_ The voice wretched out in a deep sense of agony._

_She slowly felt herself fading from heaven. The last thing she saw were her parents kissing her on the head and telling her with their eyes to go for it. To tell the girl she loved how much she meant to her._

* * *

Hermione woke up in a daze unsure of whether or not the werid dream she just had was real or not. Her eyes blinked a couple of times trying to get used to the bright light over head up high. She glaced around and safely noticed she was in Hogwarts Infirmary. 

She abruptly noticed a beautiful pristine hand clutching on to her own on her right and saw a head with a disarray of blonde hair going ever which way as she slept slightly on the edge of the bed. As if sensing Hermione was awake the blonde head instanly shot up. Her radiant blue eyes piercing her dark brown ones.

"Your awake." Fleur said softly.

Having the nerve to look a bit sheepish, Hermione sliently nodded her head.

The silence that then engulfed them was as deafening if they were to have drums banging all around them. Each of the occupants eyes were trying to avoid the other by looking everywhere and anywhere but at the other person.

Suddenly, Fleur noticed she was still holding on to Hermiones' hand quiite tightly. She let go quickly' letting her hand fall down on to her lap smoothing out a nonexsistant wrinkle.

"What... what happened?" Hermione said cautiously with no real memory of what exactly had transpired leading to her getting into Hogwarts Infirmary. Fleurs eyes shot up to her own once more.

"You mean you don't remember?" She said in an anxious tone of voice.

Annoyed for a moment, Hermione spoke out rashly. "No I don't know what happend oh enlightened one! Mind filling me in?"

Fleur sighed. "It is a long story..."

Hermione interupted her "Then tell me. Tell me everything."

"You remember Dumbledore giving us a joint mission into a place that was thought to be a gathering for Deatheaters every so often after a meeting?"

After Hermione slowly nodded her head remebering how the Headmaster had wanted her and Fleur to get along better and must've thought sending them out on a mission together would patch things up. He had sent them to a disreputable pub said to house the most infamous Deatheaters there after their meetings.

"Dumbledore had been right. Many Deatheaters had shown up about an hour of our stay there. They immediately spotted you and threw curses at you before I got my wand and apprated us both out of there right outside Hogwarts. I had to carry you here and you almost didn't make it.

Blood was gushing out of several spots along your body and I think you even stopped breathing because of a couple of broken ribs. I rushed you here and Madame Pomprey began her healing magic on you. We both didn't think it would be possible that you would even be able to live through the night." Fleur said the last sentence so quietly one would've thought nothing was even said.

But Hermione had heard it. Everything that Fleur had said left her mind reeling from images coming back.

**A flash of someone in deatheater garb standing in front of her.**

**Several curses being spoken at once.**

**Fleur carrying her on the Hogwarts' grounds.**

_'She.. she saved me! Why would she.. I don't understand'_ Her thoughts reeling about the girl _'No woman'_ she corrected herself.

"Well, I must be leaving now. I will let Madame Pompfrey know you are awake and seem to be in ok condtion." She said as she began to gather her self and things together.

"Fleur... Please don't go! I have something important to tell you.."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Suddenly got the urge after staying up ALL night to write this! Sorry for the short chapter. The story will most likely only be 2-4 chapters long. Depends on what I wish to do with it. Please let me know what you think! I'd grately apperciate it! xoxo -Nastasia 


End file.
